Sigma (Mega Man X)
Sigma is the supreme commander of the Mavericks. He is suppossedly immortal, as no matter how many times he is killed, he only comes back, each time more powerful than ever. Story Sigma, once referred to as Commander Sigma, is the main antagonist of the Mega Man X series. He serves as the final boss in the Majority of the games in the Mega Man X series. Created by Dr. Cain, Sigma was considered the finest of the Reploids (having been the first made) and was the first leader of the Maverick Hunters- peace-keeping Reploids who defend humans against their renegade robot counterparts. Although he was once honorable, Sigma unexpectedly goes Maverick in the beginning of Mega Man X and rebels against humankind (the reason for this was that he was infected by the Maverick Virus, which he received from Zero). He defects to the Mavericks and assumes the role of their leader. Under Sigma's command, the Mavericks grow into a legion dedicated to the extermination of the human race. Sigma instigates many of the destructive Maverick Wars, with the Maverick Hunters existing to crush Sigma and his minions. Sigma appears as a bulky, bald humanoid in most of his forms; his most pronounced feature is a crystal on his forehead, and two parallel scars running through his eyes. He often produces a second form after his initial defeat in a game, which frequently has the head (or the crystal on it) as a weak point. Although he has been destroyed countless times, Sigma's programming always survives and builds himself a new form, ready to menace the world once again. It is implied that he grows more insidious and vengeful with each transformation, with each successive plan becoming more and more desperate and aggressive. Personality Sigma has an interesting trait that sets him apart from the other villains in the X series. While most other Reploids lose control of their inhibitions and conscious though, and, for lack of a better term, go insane, Sigma does not. He's able to study and learn new things, such as the reasoning for X's constant worry, Zero's shady past, among other things. He is even able to conceptualize grand-scale plans and effectively strategize while in this state. With most infected Mavericks, we never see their true personality, as it's masked by the virus. Sigma, however, shows his true personality all throughout. He's a brilliant military strategist, mean, bossy, stubborn and he uses this to his full advantage. His obsession with destroying humanity as well as X and Zero stems from the virus, but one thing that has always set Sigma apart is that he doesn't lose control of himself. Mega Man X6 might be the singular exception, because Sigma wasn't all there due to the damage inflicted on him in the previous game. Sigma has always been very intelligent, and remains so. He keeps his enemies' weaknesses in mind and preys on them (such as X's big heart, Zero's wanting to block out all mention of his bloody past, or Axl's discontent at being called a prototype). Sigma's personality itself, post-infection, has been very manipulative and sadistic. He controlled Dr. Doppler into distributing a placebo antivirus which was instead the virus instead, manipulated Colonel and General of the Repliforce (A military like group meant to compliment the Maverick Hunters) into a full-scale war, and Blackmailed the leader of the mercenary Maverick hunting group Red Alert, Red with his infected and mind controlled friends into cooperating with him in fighting the Hunters. JYJWJWhcpbs RMYwQh1CREc D86Z_eYgKMI Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Megaman Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Immortals Category:Robots Category:Final Boss Category:Capcom Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anime Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Rich Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Scythemen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Planet Destroyer